


Sunflowers and roses

by IrlOikawaToru (DramaticBlue)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I live by this headcannon, If i said toothrotting fluff i mean it, Iwa calls oiks sunflower, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is soft, M/M, Nicknames, No Angst, Oiks kisses!! His hand!!!!, Oiks knee injury is mentioned for like two secs cause iwa said nO, One Shot, POV Oikawa Tooru, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Boys, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Softness!!!, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, arcade dates, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticBlue/pseuds/IrlOikawaToru
Summary: "Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity. Much of the meaning of sunflowers stems from its namesake, the sun itself. ... Sunflowers are known for being “happy” flowers, making them the perfect gift to bring joy to someone's (or your) day.""Red roses symbolize love and romance."--It was your average day in Seijoh high, people coming and going as fast as Oikawa could say "hi". People approached him to chat a little, none of who he remembers. Maybe they went to his games? He isn't quite sure who's who anymore, faces blurring into nameless blobs as the hours dragged on.Until it hit last period.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Sunflowers and roses

**Author's Note:**

> Tooth rotting fluff  
> Did i say  
> Toothrotting fluff cause trusy me i mean it  
> Only warning js S OFT BOYS

It was your average day in Seijoh high, people coming and going as fast as Oikawa could say "hi". People approached him to chat a little, none of who he remembers. Maybe they went to his games? He isn't quite sure who's who anymore, faces blurring into nameless blobs as the hours dragged on.

Until it hit last period.

Iwaizumi approached Oikawa, who peered up at the shorter man, a subtle difference despite Oikawa sitting down. A grin plastered itself on his face , wide and genuine, as he simply greets with a cherry, "hello Iwa-chan!" To which he received a grunt.

"Hey hey, Iwa-chan, wanna go to the arcade today? Once school is over?" 

They don't have practice, and he knew Iwaizumi would yell at him if he doesn't take an actual break from practice — Iwaizumi noticed the way he was favoring his knee— so the arcade sounds amazing! It'll give the boyfriends time to hang out!

Iwaizumi plopped down in the chair next to him, eyes never leaving Oikawas. "Alright. As long as you don't fry to rope me into volleyball practice at your house again. You need to rest your knee you idiot." 

Rolling his eyes playfully, Oikawa huffed. "Oh please, would I  _ ever  _ do that~?"

"Didn't you hear me say  _ again _ ?"

"I did but— don't be mean Iwa-chan! This time it'll be an honest arcade hang out! No volleyball."

Iwaizumi stayed silent for a minute, eyes boring into Oikawas, who got more flustered under his gaze.

Finally he held out his pinky, "okay okay! Look Iwa-chan, I'll even pinky promise not to rope you into volleyball practice!" He wiggled his pinky to prove a point, his lips pursed into a pout.

Iwaizumi linked their pinkies together, Oikawa bringing their thumbs to press against each other as he said a soft "chuu!" Under his breath. Loud enough for his boyfriend to hear though— considering the fond look he received after meeting his eyes. He flushed red under the gaze, averting his eyes.

"See, it's a promise. No volleyball, only the arcade!"

"Good." 

Oikawa puffed out his cheeks, crossing his arms childishly. "Yeah yeah Iwa-chan. I'll meet you at the arcade 20 minutes after school is over.'"

Nodding, Iwaizumi glances at the door, which opened to show the teacher. "Okay. 20 minutes, don't be late."

"I would  _ never  _ be late for a date with you~"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, lightly nudging Oikawa's foot with his own, before paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

All Oikawa was able to think about was the red blush that creeped up onto his boyfriends cheeks from his neck. It made the tips of his ears red, almost like in one of those animes he's seen. He could feel his own face heating up.

It felt like forever, even with Oikawa messing with Iwazumi, for class to end, letting them be released.

Gathering up his things, Oikawa skipped to Iwaizumi, ‘’20 minutes! Don't forget!”

“I won't. You better not forget either. I won't wait all day for you.” 

Oikawa knew that one was a lie. He was late for a date —his mom distracted him — and he arrived 30 minutes later than he was supposed to, and Iwaizumi was sitting there waiting. He got scolded and an ear tug but— it was worth it for the amazing night they had at the festival. Iwaizumi had won three giant stuffies for Oikawa, who keeps one on his bed and the other two on shelves, well taken care of. Oikawa could only win a keyring, a small tiger, and Iwaizumi still uses it. Oikawa will catch flashes of it when Iwaizumi pulls out his keys. 

So he knew Iwaizumi would wait for him, just like he’d wait for his Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi has been late a few times too, regardless if he wants to admit it or not. And everytime Oikawa waited. 

“See ya then, Iwa!” He waved, running off with a wave and air kiss. He didn't turn around to see Iwaizumis reaction, knowing it'd be a flustered glare. That's just how Iwa-chan works. Acts all gloomy but is a real softie, and shows it too in his own silent ways. Oikawa could go on for hours about Iwaizumi and his softness, like handing out water bottles he bought for the team, acting like he didn't. Or caring for Oikawa when he's sick, later denying the claims of ‘begging Oikawa to get better’. (He totally did).

It makes Oikawa giggly just thinking about how gentle he was, cradling him like he was the most precious thing on earth. He still does, when he wants to hold Oikawa. He holds him like the best thing to ever happen, as someone who doesn't want to hurt him. He holds him with love and it melts Oikawa.

Ah, he's home. He got lost in thought.

Slipping open the door, he briefly said hello to his mom before rushing to his room to change into more fitting clothes. Which was a simple blue t-shirt, with the words ‘i believe’ in small print over his heart, and ripped jeans. Perfect.

It had taken him 10 minutes to pick it out. Why? Because he kept getting stuck on his shirt, wondering which one he wanted. 

He slipped on a random pair of shoes, not bothering to check which ones, before rushing back down the stairs.

"I'm hanging out with Iwa-chan, I love you bye mom!" He shouts from the door, hearing a "okay sweetie stay safe" echo back at him. 

Not wasting any more time he ran to the arcade, a bright smile breaking out on his face at the sight of Iwaizumi in a plain black t-shirt and skinny jeans waiting for him.

"Iwa-chan!!" He waves his hand, effectively getting the attention of his boyfriend. 

"You weren't late." He comments, linking his hand with Oikawas.

"Well duh! I promised, remember?" He huffed, squeezing Iwaizumi's hand a little. "Don't be mean, Iwa-chan."

That got a chuckle out of Iwaizumi, followed by a squeeze of his own. "You did promise." He agrees, tugging Oikawa inside.

The noise hit them immediately, children and adults alike giggling or cursing. Games beeped or yelled, a startling loud "K.O" echoing out, followed by a cheer and groan, somewhere from their left. 

Oikawa bounced in further, the games flashing, beckoning them to play. His eyes glossed over them, settling on a sports game, hidden a little bit further back, still visible to the front. No one was there, surprising with how often basketball players visit the arcade after school or practice. 

He looked at Iwaizumi with stars in his eyes, dragging him to the hoops with a bright giggle. 

"Iwa-chan, let's play!" He gestured widely to the basketball machine, excitement buzzing through his being. He didn't have to move a lot, so he won't get scolded. (Iwa-chan wouldn't scold him anyways with the fond look he's receiving.)

Iwaizumi nodded, relenting. He put in what he needed too, the game starting, Oikawa immediately picking up a ball and throwing it.

He won't admit it, but he seemed to do worse than he normally did, missing more than he has. He left that game with a pursed pout.

Iwaizumi played after him, scoring higher than he did, making him pout further.

"Iwa-chan!" He huffs, "I could totally do better than you. I just didn't."

Iwaizumi stifled a light chuckle, " _ sure _ you could, sunflower."

Oikawa blinked, his heart fluttering in his chest at the sudden nickname. His body buzzed weirdly, a grin stretching across his face as he parrots back, "sunflower?"

Blinking a few times, a flush raised on Iwaizumis cheeks, his mouth opening, likely to deny it— until Oikawa butt in, "then you're my rose!"

Iwaizumi spluttered, eyes widening at Oikawa, who stood there proudly, even with the darkening blush dusting his face, down his neck.

"If I'm your sunflower, then you're my rose." He clarifies, taking Iwaizumis hand in his own, whispering a soft, " _ my rose _ ."

"Toor—"

"Nope! Wrong. Try again."

"Shitty—"

Oikawa huffs, peering up at Iwaizumi. "Iwa-channnn, sunflower is a cute nickname! It's okay if you wanna call me it! But—" he pauses, glancing around, stealing a kiss on Iwaizumis knuckles once he saw no one was looking, "its okay if you don't either. I know you're not a nickname type of person."

If you didn't know Iwaizumi, you wouldn't have noticed the way his shoulders relaxed, or how his hand curled into Oikawa's just a bit. Nor the soft smile that tugged upwards, a gentle gleam in his chocolate eyes.

"Alright, sunflower." Is all he said, before clutching Oikawa's hand tight and dragging him off to a different game, ignoring the way Oikawa stuttered.

He knew he said it's cute but — he doubts he'll get used to being called such a soft thing by Iwaizumi. His Iwa-chan. No, his  _ rose _ .

_ "Sunflowers symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity. Much of the meaning of sunflowers stems from its namesake, the sun itself. ... Sunflowers are known for being “happy” flowers, making them the perfect gift to bring joy to someone's (or your) day." _

_ "Red roses symbolize love and romance." _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I want more of Iwaizumi calling Oikawa sunflower so i did jt myself  
> (It's also included in my other oneshot "nicknames and sickdays")
> 
> But please i love this lil headcannon  
> Can you imagine? It sounds so cute  
> (Oikawa totally looked uo the meaning after their date was over) 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated!!!!!! (I begth)


End file.
